


Hidden

by cupofthomas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofthomas/pseuds/cupofthomas
Summary: You live and work in the kingdom, you are human, you have hidden desires to be satisfied although one night they are found out, from the one you tried your hardest to hide.Originally posted on Feb 2nd 2017.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty imagine with Loki written in 2nd person.
> 
> It would be very nice if you left comments as a feedback after reading.

You spent a day organizing the rooms of the castle. Tired but awake you tried to sleep. You slept. 

In the middle of the night, Loki entered your bedroom, he looked at you sleeping and he took his clothes off.

And you in your sleep being stripped too, put in chains by the wrists and ankles.

When you tried to move you woke up and heard Loki:

"Darling *snickering* I've been looking for you all the time. I saw you in the castle, I saw how you looked at me. Your hungry look."

"Ohh no.... m-my king" you moan in lust and agreeing with him.

"Now... I need to satisfy the hunger that you made me feel". Loki wishpers in deep rusky voice.

He leans on you, kissing your belly softly, moving up to your breasts and hands falling to your hips.

Your back arches with Loki's lips on your left nipple, he sucks it slowly, tasting your juicy hard nipple.You scream, the feeling running through your spine, hot as fire, sweet as sugar. Then everything again with your other nipple, for your 'unfortunate lucky'.

He puts his hands on your thighs, he releases your ankles.

You feel his hard cock pushing against your clit. Loki kisses you, your breath getting tight. He looked at you, moving his hips forward.

"Please Loki" you beg in a fading breath.

Your begs gets louder and he smiles pleased to hear your voice asking for more. Loki kisses your neck, slams himself inside you.

"oh so.. So tight" he grunts in your shoulder.

The first slam, then more and more, faster, deeper, louder, hot and hungry thrusts.

Now you and him, fill the air with moans and sweat, so close, his cock throbbing inside you, his teeth leaving marks on your neck as small reminder.

You come. Screaming from the deep inside of you soul and body, releasing your hidden desire.

Loki was drowning in lust, touching every part of you he can, he couldn't stop, he was almost there, he felt addicted. And as he felt the final spark in his spine, fast, he pushed your back roughly against the wall, grabbed tight one of breasts and slammed so fast and hard you didn't even know if you were being killed or breathing for the first time.

Loki came in long, hot shots of come inside you, groaning loud with eyes shut, head leaned back, exposing his neck as you stared at him.

You two panted holding each other for a few minutes.

"Loki my king, you have satisfied all my desires. Is there anything else I can do for you?" you swallow the air trying to get back to your senses.

Loki's piercing green eyes stares at yours

"You did. You let me heve you, my pet".


End file.
